A chance for a dream to happen
by PopCult
Summary: Kairi, Sora and the others from our beloved Kingdom Hearts game are at high school, just being normal kids. But not everything about being a teenager is normal. Sora discovers how difficult confessing his feelings for Kairi is. Will he impress her?
1. Chapter 1

**Things are looking up**

Sora sat patiently, waiting for the sweet tone of the school bell to ring. He rested his hand under his chin and watched Kairi sit silently, looking up at the teacher before the class. Her ruby coloured hair sat so perfectly on her shoulders and her small frame looked just as perfect under her school shirt. Sora sighed as his mind danced away into a land where they were, where he and Kairi just were.

"Hmm..." he muttered and closed his eyes for a few minutes until he was interrupted by that long awaited sound. The ringing of the school bell was followed shortly by a shuffle of feet from the students and the awakening of Sora from his daydream. He looked up and saw that Kairi had already stood from her seat. He grabbed his few books, quickly as he could and stood to find Kairi standing beside him.

"Oh, Kairi, I thought you'd already left..."

"Waiting for you Sora; come on, I'll walk you to your locker silly head." Kairi smiled sweetly at Sora and he near stumbled over his own feet as he followed her down the aisle of the desks in the room. Kairi clutched her books to her chest and walked ahead of Sora who was still in awe that she waited for him and wanted to walk him to his locker; normally he waited for her and he wanted to walk her to her locker.

The two of them walked silently to Sora's locker; though there a million conversation topics running through Sora's head. Kairi looked as though she was thinking about something too, but the way her ruby hair shone in the after sun sent Sora's heart prancing miles away. It seemed that they had arrived at Sora's locker all too soon, through the other students all rushing to get home. Sora didn't need Kairi to speak for her to be special, she was beautiful, through and through.

Sora opened his locker and placed his books inside. "How was your day?" He said as he packed his things needed for homework into his backpack. Being in his last year of high school there was always homework to do.

"Oh, good I guess. Art was kind of boring except for when Namine started flicking green paint at me." Kairi answered with a giggle, Sora chuckled with a shake of his head; the fact he could see Namine doing something like that made it amusing to him.

"I'll walk you to your locker, come on." Sora grinned and swung his backpack over his shoulder. The pair walked to Kairi's locker speaking of Sora's day and the English homework planned for the weekend.

"What else have you got planned for the weekend?" Kairi asked Sora as she unlocked her locker and placed her own books inside. Sora scratched the back of his head for a moment and looked around as he thought... _Wait, is she going to ask me out? Is this the moment I've been waiting for the past two or three years?_

"Oh... nothing much really, just... hanging out," Sora grinned again and shoved his hand into his pocket, his other gripping his bag strap over his shoulder. "What have you got planned?"

Kairi took her bag from her locker and slid her arms into the straps. "Not much," she replied and began walking with Sora to the gate they left school from every afternoon.

"Actually I was thinking Sora," Kairi picked up. _Yes? _Sora thought with incredible anticipation.

"Yeah Kairi?" She stopped at the gate and Sora did the same. She looked at him and smiled, holding one of her bag straps with both her hands.

"Did you want to hang out in the bay sometime tomorrow?" Kairi asked with an unsure look on her face.

"Ph-yeah!" Sora blurted, swaying slightly with excitement from his outburst of an answer. He calmed himself, "Yeah, that'd be fantastic." He grinned at Kairi and she smiled back, joining her hands at the front of her skirt and lifting her shoulders up.

"Great. About lunch time?" Kairi asked politely, Sora was blown away.

"Yeah! I'll pick you up, I mean I'll walk by and grab you... I mean uh, I'll come to your house and we'll... yeah." Sora beamed and Kairi giggled at his adorably blunder of a sentence.

"Okay Sora, I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a good night!" And with that Kairi turned and walked home. Sora turned the other way and couldn't wipe the grin off his face; by the time he got home his cheeks were hurting.

Upon arriving home, Sora glided upstairs to his bedroom and dropped his bag on the floor. He kicked his shoes off and jumped onto his bed. He gave a great huff and smiled up at his ceiling, and then he began fantasising about the next day, just him and Kairi on the beach. What should he wear? Should he bring anything? He didn't think to ask... maybe they'd just take a walk and head back to his place or Kairi's. And then what if they headed back to one of their houses? What would happen then? By now Sora was off his bed and pacing around his room, feeling more nervous about tomorrow than he was a few minutes ago. Maybe he needed advice, _yeah, that's it._

Sora exited his room, school uniform still on, his tie flapping over his shoulder. His mother was in the kitchen, leaning against the bench and reading a magazine. Sora suddenly second thought his decision to come down here and speak to his mother about girls so he instead walked straight to the fridge behind her.

"Hey honey, how was school?" His mother asked after glancing at Sora as he approached the fridge near her.

"Mum, I just..." Sora sighed and abandoned his attempt to avoid discussing Kairi with his mother. "I'm... going on a kind of date thing tomorrow, and I just-"

"A date?" Sora mum interrupted; Sora sighed and nodded, continuing:

"Yeah.. a date, but I don't know-"

"With a girl?" Sora's mum asked with a raised eyebrow. He sighed and nodded; his mother, seemingly satisfied turned back to her magazine and stayed silent.

"I don't know what to wear or what to bring or what's going to happen and I just... I just need some advice." Sora said softly, watching his mother for something she could say to take his worries away but instead she stood and smiled at him then answered him with an apparently simple:

"Just be yourself and I'm sure this girl will be blown away," she told Sora reassuringly. Sora stood for a moment and thought: _that's it? That's the best you got? _His mother then grinned at him, touched his cheek and walked away to the lounge to further continue her leisurely activity elsewhere.

"Great," Sora huffed and took a juice box from the fridge before heading back upstairs. What was he to do next? His mother had given him something that only worked in the movies, but this was real life he was talking about here. He could talk to Riku but that could serve as an embarrassing topic for them to discuss as Riku wasn't the kind of friend you talked to about girls. No one else was comfortable enough for Sora to open up to about this kind of thing either, _guess I'll just have to brave it and see what happens. _Though the nerves Sora was feeling about seeing and spending time with Kairi alone tomorrow almost too overwelming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, been a bit busy. Hope you enjoy it :) The last of this story. Gonna get onto a HP fanfic after this one. **

**What just happened? Why?**

The next morning Sora woke with an energised motive to get ready for his date with Kairi and to be as positive as humanly possible. On his way to the bathroom for a shower Sora repeated through his over and over: _It's gonna be great, we'll have a good time. It's gonna be great... we'll have an awesome time. _While Sora stood in front of the bathroom mirror and brushed his teeth he repeated to himself: _it's just like every other day, nothing to worry about. Acting normal is the key, be cool and relaxed. _But it seemed that the closer it came to lunch time, the more Sora's nerves got the better of him. And as Sora stood in front of his bedroom mirror, he wondered if his hair looked okay or if his socks matched his outfit. Should his socks even be showing? Sora looked at the clock, it read: _12:15._ _Better get going,_ Sora thought and after one last look at himself in the mirror, sighed. He walked downstairs, past the kitchen where his mum was making herself some lunch and to the front door.

"Have fun Sora, don't stay out too late." His mother called after him, Sora took another deep breath after opening his front door and called back:

"Thanks Mum, see you later." And then he left the house, making his way to Kairi's to pick her up. The sky was blue, the clouds were hopeful and so was Sora, he loved looking up and feeling that the world was wishing him luck in its own special way. And it was with this idea of nature supporting Sora's actions and hopes for today that picked up Sora's spirits significantly. With every step he made, his confidence grew and but the time he arrived at Kairi's house he had told himself he could do it, he truly believed that he could make it through their date without making any obvious and embarrassing blunders.

Sora stood at Kairi's door, staring at the petite knocker rested against it and raised his hand slowly to lift the said knocker. Sora gulped and felt his adam's apple rise and fall heavily in his throat. He closed his eyes and grabbed the knocker, lifted it and knocked it against the door twice. He then stepped back, opened his eyes and caught his breath back.

"Okay, first step is taken." Sora uttered to himself and stood at Kairi's door, waiting to be greeted with his hands in his pockets.

There were footsteps to be heard from behind the door and then it opened to reveal Kairi in a spring themed dress and a neat purse clasped in her left hand with her right hand laid over the top in front of her. She stood and smiled at Sora, swaying slightly from left to right. Sora raised his hand to the back of his neck and gave it a gentle rub, trying to relax himself as he grinned at Kairi.

"Hey Kairi," he chirped.

"Hey," Kairi answered and stepped out of her doorway, closing the door behind her. _She smells like beauty and looks like an angel..._ Sora thought to himself and felt overjoyed that it would be just him and her for the whole afternoon.

"To the beach," Sora announced beside Kairi as they walked together down the narrow path of Kairi's front yard.

"Great day for it huh," Kairi said softly and kept her eyes on Sora who was walking with his head high, admiring how perfect everything was for such an event.

"Yeah, I love it." Sora answered Kairi and returned her admiring gaze; she looked away as he did. With this action Sora felt more confident, he felt he could be more like he wanted to be around Kairi; move on from the young, shy Sora he once was. He smiled and looked down at his feet, _this feels right, she feels right._ Kairi's company felt like more than being around someone, it felt like _being_ with someone. When Sora was with Kairi he felt important and needed, and the fact they were alone together made him feel like he existed more than anyone else in the world.

"Can't believe next week is the last week of term," Kairi said out of the blue and broke Sora out of his deep train of thought. Sora grinned and began thinking of something more on the subject, _what if Kairi is my girlfriend by then... We'll spend even more time with each other._

"Yeah, can't wait. Got anything planned?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Not much... Just spending time with friends, and hopefully spending time with you." Kairi gave Sora a little side glance with a smile across her perfect face and then looked back to her feet. Sora's heart fluttered as he smiled back and watched Kairi to notice that her little grin refused to leave her.

The pair of them walked on, for what seemed hours, not speaking with one another but merely absorbing their time together. Sora hoped and indulged in the idea that Kairi indeed felt the same as he did towards her. He also thought of what he could do with her today, what was appropriate and what he would get rejected for. _Would it be okay if I held her hand today? Could I place my arm around her? Oh, god... I'm so nervous. _And then they arrived at the beach, the sound of the waves crushing against the beach was blowing past them. The sun hung high in the sky, happily greeting them and welcoming them to its daytime retreat.

"Wow, it looks great out there." Kairi said, slipping out of her sandals and walking to the sand.

"Wish I'd brought my swimmers," Sora replied, watching Kairi and deciding to remove his shoes as well.

"Yeah, should've thought of that.. Damn." Kairi held her shoes in her hand and waited for Sora to do the same. They walked down the warm sand toward the water and sat halfway next to each other. Sora watched Kairi's hand that was resting beside him with burning desire to hold it in his own. He went to reach for her hand but she turned and looked at him from the water unexpectedly. He grinned at her and raised his hand from the sand to the back of his head where he rubbed nervously.

"The water looks so nice doesn't it?" Kairi said softly and looked back at the water. Sora's mind was still on Kairi and in an effort to impress her, blurted out:

"Know what? Who needs swimmers to enjoy the water," Sora said suddenly. He surprised himself as well as Kairi; he then stood up and pulled his shirt off in front of Kairi. He dropped his shoes and shirt beside her on the beach and then ran down toward the water. "Come on Kairi!" Sora called from further down the beach and turned back toward the water. _What am I doing? _Sora thought to himself but shrugged it away and ran into the water which was very, very cold. He turned and saw Kairi running down towards him, Sora laughed and splashed at her as she approached him. Sora kept watching her but realised that no matter how close she was getting, she wasn't slowing down. Sora's face went blank and then in a flash Kairi was against him and on top of him in the water. Sora closed his eyes as his head went under the water and blew bubbles out his mouth as he felt Kairi get up from him. As Sora rose, he flicked his hair around and found that Kairi was sitting in front of him, between his legs, laughing at him. Sora grinned and splashed Kairi then ran from her, further down the beach. Kairi chased Sora and when he stopped she wrapped her arms around him in a wet hug. Sora blinked a few times and then wrapped his arms around her and fell backwards into the water; Kairi squealed and let go of him but he held onto her playfully.

They played together in the water for hours, lost track of time and before they knew it they were cold and the sky upon the horizon was beginning to grow purple.

"Haha, you're fast Sora." Kairi said as they puffed up the slight incline of the beach to where they had left their shoes.

"So are you, but only when you surprise me like that." Sora answered Kairi, grinning uncontrollably at her. She chuckled back at him and when they reached their things, Kairi sat down and fell back onto the sand. Sora did the same beside Kairi and for the second time this afternoon thought about what he could do to her. He began to fear not being able to hold her hand or even hold her before the end of the date; he felt rushed.

Sora sighed and then felt Kairi's delicate fingers slide over the back of his hand. Sora looked down beside him at his hand and noticed her hand upon his. He then looked up at Kairi who was looking at him intently with her beautiful green eyes. Sora couldn't move all he could do was look back and wonder how he had gotten so lucky. He sighed and slid his fingers in between Kairi's, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Kairi smiled and closed her eyes, still facing Sora. Sora sighed and reached over, his hand hovering over Kairi's face for a moment; his goal was to caress her cheek with his hand, just softly but he couldn't. Sora placed his hand back beside him and watched her for a few moments more.

The waves crashed gently and the sun lowered further beyond the horizon until the sky grew a mystical dark blue and the sand grew cool beneath Sora and Kairi. Sora hadn't taken his eyes of Kairi once, they hadn't let go of each other's hands and neither had moved an inch. Regrettably Sora knew that he had to be getting home soon otherwise his mother would begin to worry. He clenched his teeth a moment, dreading the ending of this moment he was sharing with Kairi.

"Kairi?" Sora said softly and lifted himself onto his elbow. Kairi stirred and then let go of Sora's hand to rub her eye in a weary way.

"Mmm.. yeah?" Kairi answered and opened her eyes, propping herself up onto her elbows behind her. Sora saw the outline of her breasts and looked immediately back to her face.

"We should be heading off, it's dark already." Sora told Kairi, she fell back down and sighed.

"I wish we could just stay here, it's so nice." And then she got up, picked up her shoes and watched Sora do the same; he didn't pull his shirt back on as it was now filled with sand and would be extremely uncomfortable.

"Me too," Sora answered Kairi but didn't continue with: _and just be with you. _But to Sora's surprise, as they walked up the beach together, Kairi took up Sora's hand and gave him a sweet smile as he looked at her with silent joy.

_What a day._

"Well here we are," Sora said softly, letting go of Kairi's hand and allowing her to approach the door to her house. She walked up the few steps and turned slowly, resting her hands behind her back and tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Thank you... for today Sora, I had a great time." And with this she touched his right arm and turned to open the door to her house. Sora had a rush of nerves and through impulse reached for Kairi's hand; he snatched it gently and caught her attention. Kairi turned and met Sora's lips unexpectedly but no less, complied to Sora's action. As Sora moved his lips against Kairi's she did the same. _She feels so soft_, Sora thought to himself and held her other hand as their tender kiss prolonged. It wasn't until they heard Kairi's mother call for Kairi that they stopped, blushed and said goodnight to each other.

"See you at school Sora," Kairi said gently, closing the door slowly, hiding herself behind it.

"Goodnight," Sora answered and waited until she was completely hidden behind the door and then it clicked shut to move from that spot. Sora sprinted home, empowered by his first kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Is That Awkward?**

The following Monday had been a bit of an absent-minded school day for Sora as his thoughts were only for Kairi who had been acting completely normal the entire day. Sora on the other hand was conflicted and confused. He didn't know whether to go up to Kairi and ask her what happened next or just act as if the two of them were now a 'couple'; he hated the label. Sora also didn't want the rest of his grade to make a big fuss about the two of them and therefore cheapen the idea of the two of them having something that, to Sora, is meant to be a personal and intimate thing. So Sora felt as if Kairi was acting this way for the same reasons Sora was thinking she might. Maybe she didn't want the rest of the year to know and then gossip about it. _Yeah, that's gotta be it, _Sora thought and then smiled to himself as he watched Kairi a few rows ahead, interact with her friends.

Sora got home, said hi to his mum and swiftly travelled upstairs to his bedroom. As he dropped his bag onto the floor and sat on his bed to remove his school shoes there was a knock on the front door downstairs. Sora thought nothing of it, it was probably one of his mum's friends-

"Sora! Door's for you!" His mum called to him and Sora's heart leapt. He stood and went to walk out of the room when he realised he was still in his school uniform, _does it matter? Ah well._ Deciding it was okay to be seen by Kairi who sees him in his uniform every school day, he strolled out of his room and downstairs to the front door where Kairi was standing just outside the threshold, waiting for him. Sora smiled and skipped a few steps to greet her.

"Hey, how are you?" Sora asked her and stood before her inside the door.

"I was just on my way home and decided to come over for a while, is that okay?" Kairi answered and waited for a reply from Sora who was stunned and overjoyed.

"Uh.. yeah, that should be fine. Do you want to stay for dinner or...?" Sora asked and leant against the door frame.

"If your mum doesn't mind, that'd be fantastic." Kairi grinned and Sora felt a dumb little smile crawl across his lips. "So can I come in?" Kairi asked Sora and at that moment Sora blushed as he backed out of the doorway to let Kairi in with a chuckle.

"Sorry, just surprised to see you is all." Sora grinned at Kairi and watched her kick off her shoes. "Let me take that," Sora said as he took Kairi's bag from her and felt the weight of her books inside. "We can put it in my room, I show you. Just upstairs," Sora told Kairi and then they made their way to his room. This was when he started to sweat and try to think what was on the floor of his room that might repel Kairi from coming over after school ever again. _I'm pretty sure it's clean... _Sora thought as they reached his room's door and pushed it open. He took a breath to find that it was clean, as usual, and there wasn't anything embarrassing in sight. Kairi walked ahead of him and looked around his room, soaking everything up. She then stopped at the window which overlooked their backyard and the spa which took up a bit of the backyard from the veranda. Sora shoved his hands into his pockets and watched Kairi and he walked over to his bed and sat down gently.

"How was the rest of your weekend?" He said, still smiling at Kairi. He hoped this would get the conversation going towards the time they spent together on the weekend.

"Pretty average..." Kairi answered, turning and approaching Sora's bed to sit with him. "Well, average compared to our (she cleared her throat before continuing) date." Her cheeks went slightly pink and Sora's stomach fluttered with glee.

"Yeah... same here." He smiled and then there was a comfortable silence in which the two of them took the time to look at everything in the room except for each other. Then suddenly Kairi broke the silence before Sora had the chance to count how many letters there were in the word encyclopedia.

"I never got to thank you for that date..." Kairi said softly and placed her hand on Sora's. He looked at her hand on his and then up at Kairi who was smiling sweetly at him. Sora placed his other hand over hers and kept his eyes on her. "So... Thank you Sora; I had a really great time," Kairi finished and then looked down at their hands. Sora's heart thudded hard inside his ribs and swallowed hard.

The light sat on Kairi's cheek and illuminated her ruby coloured hair which flowed just down to her delicately shaped neck. Her lips were so perfect, the way they sat closed, together and curled up slightly as she smiled. Then Sora was forced to stop paying attention to her as she moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Sora was a little stunned at first but then got used to the feeling of Kairi being so close to him. He slid his hand around her back and held her waist; Kairi moved closer to him on the bed and made herself more comfortable against him. Kairi placed her hand on Sora's chest and moved it up to his other shoulder.

"Mmm..." Kairi sighed and closed her eyes as Sora began rubbing her back gently. Sora felt right, with Kairi in his arms, nothing could possibly phase him.

"You know... I had a really great time too Kairi." Sora uttered just loud enough for her to hear; Kairi looked up at him and smiled. The two of them looked at each other for a moment. Sora watched Kairi's eyes as she took in every feature of his face. Kairi raised her hand up to his face and gently wiped her thumb close to his lips. Sora parted them slightly and watched her eyes trail along his skin.

"Sora, I've got to prepare dinner and-" His mother's voice was outside his bedroom door as she began to push the door open. Sora leapt off the bed onto the floor and then straightened himself up instantly after the clutter of his arms and legs on the floor. "I need to know if Kairi's staying to eat with us." She was now in the doorway smiling at Kairi who smiled back and looked at Sora uncomfortably.

"Uh..." Sora looked at Kairi and rubbed the back of his neck while raising his shoulders. "It's up to you... I'd love for you to stay."

"Sure, I'd love to." Kairi answered Sora's mum and gave her one last smile before she left the room. She then looked to Sora and grinned with a half chuckle. "What was that about? I've never seen you move so quickly." Sora shoved his hands into his pockets and raised his shoulders again, he didn't want to seem uncool or anything to Kairi but he was a little embarrassed to have his mum see him be so close to Kairi.

"My mum... she just... I'onno." He shrugged and approached Kairi again and sat back where he was beside her. Kairi just watched him and smiled, he wondered what she was thinking and looked down at his knees. He rubbed them with his palms and then felt Kairi's lips peck Sora's cheek. He looked up and then at Kairi as she watched him blush and then pecked his lips. Sora felt butterflies panicking in his stomach and found it hard to contain himself. He placed his hand on Kairi's which rested on the bed beside him and pecked her back. Kairi's face fell from a cheeky smile to a gentle concentration which focused on Sora's lips. He stared at her eyes as she leaned into him and pushed her lips against his. His mouth tingled as the feeling of her soft, moist lips enveloping his travelled around his body. Kairi's hand trailed up his chest and slid around his neck until it reached the back of his hair and then she fingered his hair tenderly as her tongue gently slipped across Sora's top lip. He was a little surprised at this and drew back from her slightly. She smiled at him and batted her luscious eyelashes at him once before he leapt onto her and began kissing her with so much bottled up lust and affection.

What seemed only too short a while, Sora's mother once again interrupted the two of them whilst enjoying each other's company. Sora was hungry anyway. The two of them strolled downstairs and sat at the table while Sora's mum placed a plate of food in front of each of them. Kairi watched Sora from across the table as his mother sat next to her, not paying attention to the silent flirting happening right beside her.

Sora shovelled his dinner into his mouth, he was so hungry but had forgotten about the girl he's had a thing for sitting across from him, watching all he does. Kairi chuckled a little under her breath as Sora embarrassed himself and then tried to delicately wipe the sauce and crumbs away from around his mouth while his cheeks bulged with food.

After dinner the three of them sat and spoke with one another over some water about school and general things. Then Kairi stood and Sora pulled a confused face which mirrored his disappointment that she might be leaving.

"I'd better get back home, my parents will be wondering where I am." Sora stood suddenly too and walked around to Kairi's side of the table.

"I'll walk you home, it's dark out." Sora said softly as he looked down at Kairi's hand and took it gently in his. Kairi looked at him and smiled as she lead him to the front door.

"Thank you for having me over, and for dinner. I'll see you some other time," Kairi said to Sora's mum and smiled at her.

"No worries dear, see you then." Sora's mum nodded at her and picked up the plates off the table. Sora and Kairi walked to and out the front door then began heading for Kairi's house. The two of them enjoyed just walking and holding each others' hands without speaking but before too long, they were already at Kairi's house and Sora had been dreading saying good night to Kairi all night.

Kairi approached the door and Sora followed with his hands in his pockets. "Kairi?"

"Yeah Sora?" She turned and looked at Sora.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He said without hesitation.

"Of course.."


End file.
